Hole of Fate!
by Iritherl
Summary: Len Kagamine menyukai temannya sendiri, Miku Hatsune. Len mempunyai saudara-saudara yang sangat sangklek, yaitu Rinto dan Rin Kagamine. Kehidupan di keluarganya sangatlah aneh. Kakaknya, Rinto, suka menggoda Len. Adiknya, Rin, suka mengejek Len. Tapi Len tetap tegar dengan semua apa yang di hadapinya.
1. Saudara Sangklek

**A/n:** Ahem. Fic baru nih...

Sebelumnya saya mau ngasih tau kalau fanfic ini termasuk _drabble_. Yah, gitu aja sih XD

* * *

 **Hole of Fate!**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

 _Don't like, don't read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter

 **1** of **7**

* * *

/Saudara sangklek/

"Hari yang bagus untuk nonton TV," ucap Rinto sembari duduk di sampingku. "Alah... Setiap hari juga hari yang cocok buat nonton tv keles!" celetuk gue yang lagi duduk di samping Rinto.

"Cih, gak setiap hari juga woi!" sahut Rinto tak kalah.

Namaku Len Kagamine. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Anak pertama yaitu Rinto, anak keduanya gue, anak ketiga yaitu Rin. Kami semua bermarga Kagamine.

"Woi kalian berdua! Ngapain nonton pagi-pagi? Sekolah woo!" Rin nyaut tiba-tiba sambil turun dari tangga. Aku dan Rinto terkejut.

 _Ha? Hari ini sekolah?_

"Iya kah? Hari ini sekolah? Perasaanku hari ini libur," ucap Rinto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Astaganaga! Hari ini hari Senin, bego!" ejek Rin, dia melempar tas Rinto kearahnya. Untung gue gak kena lempar.  
Pfft..

"Lo juga!" Rin ngelempar tasku kearah diriku. Dasar adek kampret.

 _Teettt!...*_

Suara klakson bis sekolah terdengar sampe ke dalam rumah kami. Kami bertiga langsung bersiap-siap menuju bis. Eh, tapi..

Rin dan Rinto sudah masuk ke dalam bis duluan, tetapi aku masih ada diluar. Eh tau-tau bisnya sudah jalan duluan. Spontan aku kejer tuh bis sampai ke sekolah. Sopir kampret, masa' segitunya sama gue? Liat-liat dulu kek sebelum ngegas.

 _(Sementara itu..)_

* * *

 **Rinto POV**

* * *

Gue udah duduk didalam bis. Gue juga biasanya duduk sama adek tersangklek gue, Len Kagamine.

Aku melirik ke samping, tepatnya ketempat duduk Len.

"Wuanjrittt!" reaksi gue saat ngeliat tempat duduk Len kosong.

"PAK SOPIIRR! LEN ILAANGGG!" teriak gue sambil lari menuju pak sopir –Gakupo Kamui– yang lagi mengemudi.

"Haa? Masa? Perasaan bapak tadi Len udah masuk?" ucap mas Gakupo, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

 _Yaelah_ _._

"Eh pak. Mungkin bapak salah liat kali. Yang bapak liat itu gue, bukan Len," jelasku sambil menepuk pundak mas Gakupo, "Nggak kok. Bapak gak salah liat. 'Kan di keluarga Kagamine cuma ada dua anak. Satu perempuan, satunya lagi laki-laki. Yang laki-laki itu adalah Len Kagamine. Bapak betul 'kan, nak?"

Nggak. Bapak salah.

Murid-murid yang lain hanya diam menahan tawa. Begitu pun dengan Rin. Dasar, adek kecil brengsek.

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini bapak kira, Rinto Kagamine itu tidak ada?" isakku menahan tangis.

"Rinto...Kagamine? Hmm, kayaknya bapak gak pernah tau deh."

JLEEEBB!

"Hm, sudah kami duga. Hahaha...," tawa murid-murid didalam bis.

 _Shit_. Mas Gakupo kok sampe segitunya sama gue. Sakitnya tuh disinii, paak *nunjuk hati*.

 _(Kembali ke Len ~)_

* * *

 **Len POV**

* * *

"Grr. Akhirnya dah sampe di sekolah!" keluhku sambil berjalan menuju loker. Aku melihat Rin dan Rinto lagi berkelahi.

"Woi! Tadi nasib gua apes!" celaku sambil melerai mereka. Mereka menatap sinis kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Gak nanya!" balas mereka singkat.

 _What?_ Cuma gitu? Balasannya cuma 'gak nanya'?

"Kasihani gue kek. Gue beneran apes tau! Saudara sendiri di kacangin."

"Gak peduli!" tukas mereka cepat.

Anjir nih saudara. Kejem amat sama saudara sendiri. Gue kentutin baru tau rasa.

"Dasar! Saudara brengsek!" entah kenapa, suaraku menjadi sedikit _girly_.

Rin dan Rinto langsung berhenti berkelahi, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan horor. Semua orang yang lagi di koridor juga menatapku. Begitu juga Miku Hatsune, cewek yang kusukai sejak pertama kali masuk SMA.

 _T-tunggu dulu..._

M-Miku Hatsune?

"HAHAHAAA! Len kayak banci!" cela Rinto tiba-tiba sambil memegang perutnya, "Kampret lo! Tega bener ngatain adek sendiri kayak gitu!"

"Hahahaa, kan itu elo. Bukan gue. Jadi gue boleh ngatain lo seenaknya. Gue kan kakak elo!"

"Ya tapi gak gitu juga kali!" ringisku pelan, menahan rasa malu yang teramat banyak. Lalu Rinto menepuk pundakku, "Be a _real_ gentleman, bro," dasar banget.

"Len kayak cewek! HAHAHAHA!" sekarang giliran Rin yang ngatain gue. Nih adek juga brengsek banget. Kakak sendiri dikatain.

"Heh! Gak boleh ngatain kakak sendiri wo! Dosa tau!" ejekku balik sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Gak peduli. Hihi...," Rin langsung ngacir entah kemana. Ah, seandainya gue pukul dia dulu, baru dia boleh ngacir.

"Udahan yak! Gue mau kekelas dulu," ucap Rinto lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa merasa bersalah.

"L-Len?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Anjrit, perasaan tadi tinggal gue sendirian di koridor. Trus, siapa dong yang nyapa gue tadi?

Aku menoleh patah-patah kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ya ampun!" reaksiku sambil terpental ke belakang saking kagetnya. Dia malah nyengir, "Hai. Apa kabar?"

"B-baik. Kalo elu sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Gue tadi sekarat."

" _Lho?_ Kenapa?"

"Gue tadi ngakak mati-matian ngeliat reaksi lu sama saudaramu tadi " kok dia jadi ikut-ikutan kampret sih?

"Yeee! Terserah elu dah! Mau ngapain?" guenya cuek, "Um... Gue mau minjem pulpen elo."

Mataku bersinar-sinar setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Aku berdeham, "Boleh kok. Entar balikin pas pulang ya?" Dia mengangguk paham.

Aku buka kotak pensilku yang bewarna kuning itu. Bukan kuning yang ngambang-ngambang itu _lho_. Walaupun kotak pensil gue mirip yang suka ada di sungai itu, tapi tetep aja beda.

Gue ambil pulpen bewarna _pink_ , cocok untuk seorang cewek, "Hah? Lo punya pulpen warna pink?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah gue dong. Yang punya aja gue," jawabku, walaupun wajahku agak menghangat.

"Oke. Makasih ya. _Jaa nee_ , Len!"

" _Jaa nee_ , Miku!"

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Okaeri_. Darimana aja lu? Kok pulangnya telat?" suara itu. Kakak paling kepo sekeluarga Kagamine.

Gue gak bakal ngasih tau kalo gue barusan dari rumah Miku.

" _Ano_ , abis dari pasar."

"Mana ada pasar buka malem-malem."

"Pasar malem, kak," celetuk Rin tiba-tiba. Woah, tumben Rin tau. Biasanya dia cuma melongo gak jelas.

Tapi Rinto masih memasang tampang tidak percaya, "Iya juga sih. TAPI MASA LU PERGI SENDIRIAN? PASTI LU PERGI SAMA CEWEK, YA KAN?" bentak Rinto sambil mengunyah makan malamnya.

Hati-hati entar keselek.

"Yaudah kalo gak percaya," ucapku santai. "Memang gue gak percaya kok," balas Rinto.

 _Kampret_.

"Udahan lah. Len memang sering bohong kok. Jangan percaya sama wajah _sok_ polosnya itu," cela Rin sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

Sumpah, saudaraku pada ngeselin semua. Rasanya pengen gue gebukin satu-satu biar tau rasa.

"Dasar. Kalian semua jahat."

"Terima kasih yang lebih...," ucap mereka _sok_ formal. Gue masang _poker face_ , lalu berlari menuju kamar.

Setelah sampe dikamar, aku langsung ngelempar tas lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Aku mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam tasku.

Vocablur Festival - _Rolercoaster, 27-11-20**._

Fotoku dan Miku Hatsune. Saat itu kami lagi naik _rolercoaster_. Yah, walaupun di foto itu wajah kami bener-bener gak banget, tapi aku nggak malu kok.

Lagi pula, tuh foto diambil pas _rolercoaster_ nya mau terjun kebawah. Mau teriak tapi difoto. Mana gaya fotonya gak elit, lagi — Menampakkan beberapa orang berwajah jelek.

Tapi anehnya, wajah Miku tetep cantik kok. Mungkin gara-gara naksir banget kali ya?

"Cie. Ngeliatin siapa tuh?" suara itu lagi! Aku menoleh kesamping.

"ANJRIT!"

"CIEEEEEEE... LAGI NAKSIR SAMA MIKU HATSUNE NIH!" goda Rinto sambil mencubit pipiku.

"HEH! Nyubit-nyubit aja. Pipi gue cuma boleh dicubit sama Miku, tau!" jawabku kesal. Lalu Rinto menempelkan sebuah stiker dipipiku.

 _Property of Miku Hatsune._

Darimana dia dapet stiker kayak gitu?

"Cie naik _rolercoaster_. Mana pula kalian gak ngajak gue. Eh tapi kalian ciuman gak pas selesainya?" tanya Rinto kepo tingkat akut. Wajahku langsung memerah seketika.

"Eh – _ohok_ – Ehehe, mau tau aja," jawabku malu-malu.

"Len! Rinto! Gue ikut!" teriak Rin sambil ngedor-ngedor pintu kamar gue. Lho, emang pintunya dikunci sama Rinto? Dasar Rinto kampret.

" _Nope! Boys talk!_ " ucap Rinto enteng, "Alay dah lu!" keluh Rin sembari meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalian ciuman gak?" lagi-lagi itu pertanyaannya. Rinto memang anak terkepo dari tiga bersaudara Kagamine.

Tapi apesnya, pipiku merona.

"Cie yang nge _blush_. Pasti iya, 'kan? Ya 'kan? YA 'KAN? Pasti itu! Karena Rinto Kagamine, anak dari Lily Kagamine dan Leon Kagamine. Pasti dia selalu benar!" jelas Rinto sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Brisik!" ucapku kesal lagi. Masa gue selalu di ganggu mulu?

"Hus! Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu gue!" usirku seraya mendorong Rinto keluar kamar.

" _Aye_ _,_ " jawabnya singkat lalu ngacir entah kemana. Pas gue mau nutup pintu, tiba-tiba muncul asap misterius memasuki kamarku.

"Asap apaan ini?" gumamku penasaran.

 _Jeng jeng!...*_

" _Lho?_ Kok ada suara aneh?" gumamku lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kuning melintas didepanku.

Eh? Apa itu tadi? Kok warnanya _kuning_?

 _Krik krik...*_

Jangkrik lagi kontes.

"Saksikanlah, penampilan dari gadis cantik nan imut ini. Rin Kagamine!" Rin mempersembahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aneh.

"Oi. Ngapain lu diem-diem masuk ke kamar gue hah?" tanyaku sambil menjambak rambut Rin.

"KYAAA! JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT GUE DONG!" rengek Rin kesakitan. Lah? Kan salahnya sendiri.

"Yeee! Makanya pergi sono! Ganggu aja," usirku lagi sambil mendorong Rin keluar kamarku. Lalu aku menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Hufft! Dasar mereka!" aku merebahkan diri lagi diatas kasur. Tapi, ketika badanku jatuh...

"Aww!" suara misterius terdengar ke telingaku.

S-suara siapa lagi itu?

Lalu aku melihat kearah asal suara yang berada di bawahku. Aku berdiri lalu menoleh...

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI LAGI, _RINTO KAGAMINE!?_ " teriakku histeris.

"Alah. Cuma mau masuk doang aja gak boleh. Kejem amat lu jadi adek," ejeknya seraya berdiri.

"Astaga!" aku menepuk jidatku, "Kok kalian pada ngeselin – _na'uzubillah_ – sih? Seneng amat ganggu orang," sambungku.

"Ya namanya juga iseng. Gak boleh ya? Coba kalo tadi yang gantiin posisi gue itu Miku. Pintu kamar lu di kunci lagi. Terus lu jatuh di atas Miku. Lalu lu ngebuka baju elu, dan lu juga ngebuka baju Miku. Lalu, lalu—" sebuah darah mengalir dari hidung Rinto. Haha, sukurin lo!

"Dasar otak mesum!" ejekku balik.

"Kalo itu beneran terjadi gimana? Gue berani taruhan kalo lu pasti _akan_ ngelakuin itu sama Miku," ucap Rinto _sok_ tau. Wajahku memerah lagi.

"Y-ya d-doain aja pasti," jawabku ragu-ragu. Lalu Rinto menyeringai, "Sip dah! Pasti gue doain, apapun untuk adek tersangklek gue," Rinto menepuk pundakku.

Setelah itu mata Rinto berubah tajam, "TAPI JANGAN SAMPE BUAT DIA *** _LHO_! AWAS YA!" teriak Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" responku bingung. _*masang wajah polos tapi udah tau apa maksud dari Rinto*._

"Oke deh. Gue capek! Gue mau tidur dulu ya! _Good luck_ , Adek Sangklekku!" ucap Rinto sambil membukakan kuncinya lalu pergi dari kamarku.

 _(Sementara itu, Rinto dan Rin)_

Ketika Rinto sudah keluar dari kamar Len, ia bertemu dengan Rin.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

* * *

"Gimana rencannya?" tanyaku dengan kepo. Aku dan Rinto ber- _high five_.

"Berjalan lancar!" jawab Rinto. Kami berdua pun menyeringai.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Aneh 'kan? Ya 'kan? YA 'KAN? Udah dikasih tau iih –3–"

Jadi, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kartun The Amazing World of Gumball. Gumball nya itu si Len, Rinto itu Darwin, dan Rin itu Anais. Tapi bukan meniru, kok. Kalau ditiru beneran, pasti saya ngetiknya jadi _ilfeel_ dan dibilang plagiat (tapi saya gak pernah bermaksud untuk memplagiat). Saya buat Miku itu jadi Penny—yang disukai sama Gumball.

Pft, Mind to review?


	2. Stalker

Chapter

 **2** of **7**

* * *

/Stalker/

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku membuka laptopku.

Setelah laman _Google Chrome_ ku sudah muncul, aku pun mulai mengetik _link_ nya.

Pertama, _Instagram_.

Instagram itu tempat dimana orang-orang nge _post_ foto-foto mereka.

Gue 'kan suka sama anak cewek dari kelas 12A, yaitu Miku Hatsune. Jadi gue niatnya nge _stalk_ IG nya.

Gue liat statusnya.

'Aku suka _dia_ _.'_

 _Dia lagi jatuh cinta sama siapa? Kok gue jadi...cemburu?_

Terus gue liat foto-fotonya.

 _Anjrit_.

Gue kepengen teriak. _Sumpah_ , imut bangeet. Pengen gue cubit-cubit rasanya. Pipinya tuh, tembem. Rambutnya, kelihatannya lembut banget. Terus, warna matanya bagus banget. Bibirnya...

 _Jleb_ _._

Mungkin aku terlalu naksir. Tapi dia beneran cantik _kampret_! _Body_ nya itu, _perfect_ , gak kayak Meiko- _senpai_ sama Luka- _senpai_. Pokoknya, _perfect_ dah!

Aku _scroll_ ke bawah.

Aku butuh kantong muntah buat nampung mimisan gue.

 _Mpus_ _!_

Gue gak tau mau bilang apa lagi—pokoknya gue udah _speechless_ banget! Mendingan aku tutup aja.

Dan buka _sosmed_ lain...

Kedua, _Twitter_.

Syukurlah aiu udah di _follback_ oleh Miku. Jadi mudah _nyetalk_ nya. Hehe...

Pertama, gue liat foto profilnya dan statusnya. _Bhak!_ Status Twitter sama IG nya ternyata sama. _Alay beud dah._

Gue liat _tweet_ nya.

K-Kok Miku di Twitter _alay_?

 **Miku Hatsune** _hatsunemiku_  
Kyaah! Kemarin gua ngakak anjirrr! Gua gak pernah ngakak sampe segitunya! Hahaaahaa.. XD

 **Miku Hatsune** _hatsunemiku_  
Kok gitu aja marah sih? .-.

 **Miku Hatsune** _hatsunemiku_  
Cowok gitu somplak amat! Anjrit! Gua sedikit naksir sama dia! :3

 _hatsunemiku_ _me-retweet_  
 **Mikuo Hatsune** _hatsunemikuo_  
Adek gua sangklek. Dia perlu dibawa ke RSJ -_-v

 **Miku Hatsune** _hatsunemiku_  
 _#Selfie_ :*

 _Anjir_... Alay bener dah! Tapi, dia tetep segalanya buatku.

Aku meredakan diri. Lalu membuka _sosmed_ yang lain lagi.

Ketiga, _Facebook_.

Gue cari nama Miku di _search_.

— Ternyata nama Miku lumayan banyak. Yang berarti dia _famous_ di luar sana. _Banyak_ _yang_ _rp_ _jadi_ _Miku_ _gitu_ _loh_ _._

Kok gue gak _famous_?

Tapi aku yakin inilah Facebook aslinya.

 _Miku Hatsune_  
 _110 teman yang sama._

Aku langsung membuka Facebook Miku.  
Aku nge _scroll_ ke bawah.  
Ternyata dia sering main game. Ah, dasar anak _gamer_.

Tanpa kusadari, hari ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur—entar telat kayak kemarin lagi. 'Kan _kampret_ banget, diejek-ejek sama saudara _kampret_ itu.

Aku langsung nge _close_ laman _Google Chrome_ nya. Lalu meng _shut down_ laptopku.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Besok, aku akan _stalker_ seorang Miku Hatsune lagi.

 **–**

"Hai, Miku," sapaku ceria sembari tersenyum. Dia tersenyum balik.

Ingetin gue cara bernapas.

"Hai juga Len. Kenapa?" tanyanya _sok_ polos. _Miku_ _sebenernya_ _gak_ _polos_ _,_ _loh_ _._

"Gue boleh minjem _handphone_ lu gak?" lalu Miku mengambil _handphone_ nya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum senang, "M-Makasih," lalu aku langsung ngacir.

Aku mulai nge _stalk_ lagi.

Pertama, aku buka foto-fotonya. Banyak banget _njirr_. Ada 10.000-an.

Gue liat foto _camera_ nya.

 _GUA BUTUH DAUN SIRIH!_

Masa dia foto cuma pake... _ahem_ , gak jadilah. Malu mau ngasih taunya.

Tanpa basa-basi, gue langsung ambil _handphone_ ku lalu ngaktifin _bluetooth_.

 _Aib elo Mik, semuanya ada di gue._

"Len. Udah minjem _hp_ nya?" sahut Miku tiba-tiba dari belakang. Aku terkejut lalu menoleh patah-patah kearah belakang.

"Hehe, lu buka _aib_ gue lagi pake bikini ya?" isengnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku _salting_ mati-matian, "N-Nggak kok. Aku enggak b-buka apa-apa," lalu Miku nyengir, "Yaudah. Gak apa kalo lu yang buka aib gue. Kan elo _temen baik_ gue."

Walaupun agak sakit hati dibilang _temen baik_ , tapi aku tetep seneng karena gue dapet aib-aib nya.

"Nih, Mik," ucapku sambil memberikan _handphone_ nya ke Miku.

"Makasih... Umm, Len?" aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Ya?"

"Habis pulang sekolah mau ke rumah gue gak?"

"Ha? Emang entar di rumah lu ada siapa aja?"

" _Etto_ , cuma gue sendirian."

Aku menyeringai. Makasih banget buat Rinto, kakak tersangklekku. Kata-kata elu akan terkabul malam ini.

"Boleh. Entar kita ke kamar elu aja ya?" tanyaku sok polos.

Tapi—

Dia ngangguk? Okee...aku sudah sangat bersedia sekarang.

Ternyata, nge _stalk_ bisa membawa keuntungan juga :v

 **–**

"Len!" Miku mendesah.

"Udahan. Gue capek," ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Tapi gue masih mau lanjut," akunya _sok_ polos.

"Kita harusnya enggak boleh sampe sejauh ini. Belom boleh tau!" jawabnya kesal.

Miku kesal denganku?

"Lah? Kan apa salahnya?" balasku.

"Ya gapapa. Udahan ya."

"..."

/

 _Woah. Apa-apaan itu?_

Untungnya gue cuma berimajinasi doang. Aku masih ada di sekolah. Lagi pelajaran Kiyoteru- _sensei_.

Entah apa yang dijelasin Kiyoteru- _sensei_ , aku langsung membuka _handphone_ ku lagi. Lalu aku membuka galeri.

Daun sirih mana?

" _SENSEI!_ LEN MIMISAN!" Gumiya berteriak, membuat seluruh murid menatap kearahku.

"SABAR NAK! AMBULAN BENTAR LAGI DATANGG!" Kiyoteru- _sensei_ malah ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"AAAA! ADA SETAAN NGAMBIL ES KRIM GUEEE!" giliran Kaito berteriak.

 _Krik krik.. Krik krik.._

"Gua butuh daun sirih nih. Mampus kalo dibiarin. Gue bisa kehabisan darah," aku meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya. Jangan buka _bokep_ dong. Tau tau ini lagi belajar," celetuk salah satu teman sangklekku, Leon Koejima.

"HEH! Gue gak buka _bokep_! C-Cuma buka galeri doang."

"Eh? Emang di galeri lu ada apa?" Leon mengambil _handphone_ ku.

Nih anak juga butuh daun sirih.

" _SENSEI!_ LEON JUGA MIMISAN!" teriak Gumiya lagi.

"DUA AMBULAN SEGERA DATANG NAK! PERTAHANKAN DIRIMU! JANGAN SAMPE MATI DITENGAH PERJALANAN!" Kiyoteru- _sensei_ menggila-emang awalnya udah gila, sih.

" _SENSEI!_ KAITO JUGA MIMISAN!"

"KAITO, KAMU KENAPA NAK!?"

"GUE MIMISAN KARENA...TADI ES KRIM GUE DIAMBIL SETAN! HUAAAAA!"

 _Krik krik.. Krik krik.._

"Eh? Ada apaan sih!?" tanya Miku yang kebetulan lewat depan kelas gue. Dia mungkin abis dari toilet.

Karena...

Roknya gak kepake :'3

Temen sekelas gue yang cowok pada mimisan semua, termasuk Kiyoteru- _sensei_. Ternyata, jadi _stalker_ juga bisa membawa kenasiban.

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	3. Mikuo Hatsune

Chapter

 **3** of **7**

* * *

/Mikuo Hatsune/

"YEE! KASANE- _SENSEI_ GAK MASUUKKK!" teriak sang ketua kelas, Akaito. Murid yang lain juga pada jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

"AKHIRNYA BISA MAIN! NYURI _WI-FI_ SEKOLAH YOK!?" ajak si Akaito. Semua murid pada masang dua jempol.

" _Etto_ , emang _passwordnya_ apa ya?" tanyaku sok polos. "Alah! 'Kan elu pasti tau, Len. Jangan _sok_ polos deh. Kemarin aja lo buka _bokep_ ," celetuk Gumiya _sok_ tau. Aku menatap Gumiya dengan sinis, "HEH! GUE GAK BUKA _BOKEP_ TAU!" aku berteriak di depan kelas.

 _Anjrit._

Kok mereka menatapku _sok_ polos sih?

"Len- _chaaan_! Kamu ini _sok_ polos bangeeet!" SeeU nendang kaki gue. _Anjir_ si SeeU. "Hei! Jangan panggil gue pake _chan_! Malu-maluin aja," balasku kesal.

"Lah? Kan Len- _chan_ cocok jadi _uke_ kalo dipasangi sama mas Gakupo- _kun_."

JLEB! SeeU memang _fujoshi_ tingkat akut. Sampe-sampe muridnya dipasangin sama sopir bis sekolah.

"HAHAHA!.. LEN JADI _UKE_! MAS GAKUPO JADI _SEME_! KWAKAKAKAAAA!" ketawa anak sekelas. Kampret, gue dikeroyok nih, "K-Kok kalian kejem amat sama gue? E-Entar si Miku' tau lagi," celaku disela _keheningan_. Mereka masih ketawa puas. ASU banget.

Mendingan aku main _handphone_ di luar kelas. Biar lebih tenang dan senang ~

 _Brak!_

Aku menabrak seseorang ketika mau keluar kelas. Dia lumayan tinggi. Trus, rambutnya warna _teal_.

 _Teal?_

'Kan, cuma Miku yang punya warna rambut _teal_ di sekolah ini. Jadi, nih orang siapa? Miku ganti jenis kelamin jadi cowok? Atau Miku lagi nyamar?

"Eh, lo siapa ya?" tanyaku duluan.

"Heh! Bukannya minta maaf dulu kek. Malah nanya-nanya gak penting," sewotnya balik. "Iya deh. Gue minta maaf. Siapa lo?"

"Gue Mikuo Hatsune. Kakaknya Miku Hatsune," M-Mikuo? H-Hatsune? Kakak Miku?

"Oh. Gue Len Kagamine. Ehm, cacar—calon pacar—Miku."

"Ha? Elu cacarnya Miku?" pekiknya _dumfounded_. Kayaknya dia enggak denger bagian _calon pacar_ nya. Aku nangguk.

"Oh. Padahal Miku lagi nggak cacar," sambungnya lagi sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya. Awas kutu terbang!

 _Anjir_. Kok gue disamain sama penyakit cacar?

"M-Maksudnya calon pacar," ucapku lagi agak sedikit malu-malu. (Reader: Kemaluan!) #Plak!

"OOHH! JADI ELO YANG DATENG KE RUMAH KELUARGA GUA KEMARIN!? TERUS MASUK KE KAMAR ADEK GUA BERDUAAN SAMA MIKU!? DAN JUGA GUA DENGER TERIAKAN DARI ADEK GUA! LO APAIN MIKU!?" teriak Mikuo ngos-ngosan. Wajah gue jadi _horror-face_.

"G-Gue gak apa-apain Miku kok. Kemarin kami ketemu laba-laba di kamarnya. Terus dia minta tolong sama gue buat nyingkirin tuh laba-laba," jawabku santai.

"Tapi gua denger Miku mendesah."

 _Skak-mat._

Jadi Mikuo tau kalo aku dan Miku lagi ngelakuin _itu_?

"Nah. Lo pasti ngelakuin hal yang _nggak-nggak_ ke adek gua, YA 'KAN!?" bentaknya sambil menyematkan diriku ke dinding. _Huweeh!_ Plis tolong jangan ada adegan _raperape_ gitu. Masa' gue jadi _uke_ lagi. Bisa bahaya kalo temen sekelas gue liat adegan ini.

 _Sreettt...*_

Pintu kelasku terbuka—menampakkan wajah beberapa anak yang nge _blank_ melihat adegan diriku dan Mikuo.

"LEN- _CHAN_! KAMU LAGI MAU DI _RAPE_ SAMA MIKUO-S _ENPAI_ YA? BAGUS DONG! LANJUTIN YA! ENTAR AKU _VIDEO_ IN KOK. TENANG AJA," apes. Si SeeU lagi, sang _fujoshi_ tingkat akut.

" _RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!_ LEN- _CHAN_ x MIKUO- _SENPAI 4EVER_!" teriak murid-murid yang lain sambil ketawa ngakak. "Oh. Jadi kalian mau gua nge _rape_ Len? Jika itu yang kalian mau, maka akan aku lakukan," ucap Mikuo seraya menyeringai ke arahku. Aku menelen ludahku sampai-sampai keringat dinginku ngucur.

"Mikuo- _nii_! _Okaa-san_ nelp..po...on—HAAA? Mikuo- _nii_ mau nge _rape_ Len?" teriak Miku histeris yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya.

 _Kelasnya berada di samping kelasku._

Wajahku dan Mikuo berubah horror. "Mikuo- _nii_! Lepasin Len!"

"Nggak! Dia kan udah nge _rape_ kamu!"

"HAA!? LEN NGE _RAPE_ MIKU!?" teman-temanku pada melongo.

 _Anjir_ si Mikuo. Kerjaannya cuma nyebar gosip doang. Gak percaya amat itu padahal cuma ada laba-laba. Miku mendesah itu gara-gara punggungnya gatal, jadi dia pengen minta digarukin. Entah mungkin gara-gara garukannya enak, jadi dia mendesah.

"Oh, _shit_. Terserah kalian dah," akunya ngambek lagi lalu pergi entah kemana. (Baca: kabur)

"CIEE LEN NGAMBEK!" ejek Mikuo dari kejauhan, lalu semuanya tertawa. Tapi Miku hanya menatap kepergianku (baca: KABUR) dengan sedih.

 **–**

Aku memencet bel rumah Miku tiga kali. Terdengar suara saling sahut-menyahut dari dalam.

"Mikuo- _nii_! Tolong bukain pintu sana!" teriak Miku dari dalam rumah. "Iya tunggu," balas Mikuo.

 _Ceklek...*_

 _Krieeet...*_

Aku dan Mikuo terkejut.

"ELO LAGI!?" teriak kami berdua sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Dan acara tatap menatap dimulai sekarang.

" _Ng_... Kontes tatap menatap sudah dimulai! Sekarang kita mempunyai dua peserta. Yaitu, satu cowok berambut _teal_ , Mikuo Hatsune! Dan cowok satunya lagi, berambut _blonde_ bergaya _girlish_ , Len Kagamine!" Miku langsung teriak-teriak seolah-olah dia _host_ nya.

 _Sreet...*_

" _Aah! Uh!_ " Miku meringis kesakitan, "L-Len! H-Hentikan! _Ah!_ " aku menjambak rambut Miku karena dia udah menyebutku _girlish_.

"Makanya jangan ngejek orang kayak gitu dong!" bentakku balik.

"Woi. Kalau mau membentak orang, coba lu liat dirimu sendiri deh," Mikuo menarik kuncir di rambutku. Rambutku mulai berjatuhan kebawah, membuat diriku semakin kayak cewek.

Sekarang gua sadar kenapa Miku memanggilku _girlish_.

"..."

" _KYAAA!_ LEN- _KUN_ GANTENG!" teriak Miku sambil mengelus rambutku. Ah, serasa di surga. Tangannya...menyentuh diriku. Begitu lembut.

"Ehem...," Mikuo berdeham, "Gantengan gua kali! Salah liat kali lu, dek. Yang lu liat pasti gua, jadi lu nganggep Len itu ganteng," ucap Mikuo narsis. Miku menyeringai.

"Ganteng buat Rin _-chan_ ," goda Miku sambil menyeringai.

Rin- _chan_. Rin. Rin...Kagamine.

Tunggu...?

MIKUO SUKA DENGAN RIN? ADEK GUA YANG SANGKLEK!?

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Siapa yang suka Mikuo x Rin? _AKU~_


	4. Date

**A/n:** Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ke 1436H. Walaupun lebarannya besok.

.

.

.

.

Chapter

 **4** of **7**

* * *

/Date/

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai," ucap Kasane- _sensei_ dengan tegas, lalu beliau pergi meninggalkan kelasku.

...

"HOYEEEEEEE...!" kami semua pada jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Sampe-sampe ada yang loncat dari meja guru, yaitu Luki Megurine. Adeknya Luka Megurine, yang _body_ nya bisa bikin mas Gakupo mimisan.

Akupun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berniat pergi ke kantin. Tetapi, ketika aku sudah berada di depan kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Len," sapa orang itu. Aku terkejut sampai-sampai meloncat—memeluk orang _itu_.

"Cie... _So sweet_ banget...," goda orang-orang yang berada di koridor. Wajahku menghangat tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh kearah orang itu dan ternyata, orang itu adalah...

Tei.

..

..

..

Eh, salah.

..

..

..

..

Neru.

EH, salah lagi.

..

..

..

..

Miku. Hatsune.

..

..

..

Nah, itu baru bener.

..

..

..

..

 **MIKU? HATSUNE?!**

"O-oh. Hai Miku. Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku gelagapan. Aku malu banget. Wajahku menghangat. Wajahnya juga...

 _Lho_ , kok dia juga malu?

"L-Len? Tolong lepasin gue d-dong," suruhnya malu-malu. Minta lepasin apaan? Kok dia aneh gitu?

"Len sueek. Lo lagi meluk Miku tau!" celetuk salah satu manusia yang lagi cengengesan. EH? Meluk Miku!?

Aku pun langsung menjauh—jaga jarak, "O-oh oke. Ada apa, Mik?" tanyaku sambil masang tampang sok keren.

"G-gini, lo mau _date_ gak?"

DATE!? ... KENCAN!?

"L-lo beneran mau ngajak gue _date_!?" tanyaku lagi panik seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Lalu Miku ngangguk, "Ya semacam itulah."

"Oke! Entar kita ketemuan di taman, ya?"

Uwah! Rasanya kayak barusan menang lomba deh. Bahagia banget.

"Eh? T-terserah sih. Entar aku tunggu di taman. Dah!" Miku menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Cie. Ada yang mau nge _date_ sama Hatsune- _san_ nih. PJ dong!" serik orang-orang. "Yeeeeee. Enak bener minta PJ sama gue. Gue aja nggak pacaran sama Miku—" sewotku balik, "—tapi gue berharap gue jadi pacarnya," cibirku pelan. Dan aku langsung pergi menuju kantin.

 **–**

Aku mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku. Tentunya aku ingin terlihat keren di depan Miku.

 _Brak...*_

"ADEEKKKK!" teriak sang kakak tersangklek, Rinto Kagamine. Dia langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamarku, "Mau kemana sampe-sampe nih kamar berantakan kayak kapal pecah?" tanyanya kepo.

Rinto memang terkenal dengan keponya itu. Waktu itu pernah ada yang stress—masuk rumah dan sakit jiwa—gegara ke-kepoan Rinto. Dan...orang itu adalah aku. Untungnya aku UDAH NORMAL lagi. Kalau belum, pasti sekarang aku gak dapat _date_ dari Miku.

"Gue mau _date_ ," jawabku sambil mengobrak-ngabrik, " _TA-DA~_ Akhirnya ketemu nih pakaian!" ucapku senang.

"Date sama siapa—

—SAMA MIJU HATSUNE YA? EH, MIKU HATSUNE?" Rinto mendekat ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dengan sewot, "Udah. Pergi sana! Gue mau ganti baju!"

"HEHEHE..." cengirnya dengan _creepy_ lalu pergi begitu saja.

 **–**

Aku melihat Miku sudah menunggu di ayunan. Aku langsung berlari menuju kearahnya dan memangilnya, "Miku!"

Miku menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku. _Melting..._

"Len!"

"Udah lama nunggu gue?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai. Miku menggeleng, "Nggak kok. Barusan aja gue sampe."

Aku melihat ke arah tangannya. Kok dia bawa kantong plastik? Buat apa? Isinya apa? _Boraks? Narkoba?_ Atau _bom?_ —ah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, Len. _Lo tau pasti dia nggak akan pernah membawa yang begituan._

"Mik, tuh kantong isinya apaan?"

Dia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan melihat kantong plastik itu, "Oh ini. Gue mau ngasih nih kantong plastik. Buat elu," ucapnya, pipinya agak memerah. Wajah gue juga ikut-ikutan memerah, "M-makasih."

Miku memberikan kantong plastik itu kepadaku. Lalu aku langsung membuka apa isi dari kantong itu.

Kurma?

"Kurma?" kataku dengan nada bertanya. Alisku terangkat satu, lalu menatap wajah Miku. "Iya. Tadi malem mamaku barusan beli kurma di _mall_. Katanya, _kenapa gak dibagiin ke Len-kun juga_. Yaudah deh, jadinya gue kasih ke elu," jelasnya sambil masang wajah polos. Aku ber-o ria.

"Oh. Okelah. Kencannya jadi gak?" Miku menatapku dengan bingung.

"...Kencan?"

"Iya. Kan lu ngajak kencan." Miku tertawa geli.

"Oh astaga, Len. Maksud aku tadi pagi itu; bahasa Inggrisnya kurma itu kan _date_. Lagi pula aku pengen isengin elo. Jadi mungkin, lo berpikir gue ngajak _date_ , gitu?" tanyanya masih ngakak.

"Iya."

"Tapi kalo mau nge _date_ , boleh kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos. Aku langsung bahagia, "B-beneran!?" dan Miku mengangguk. Aku juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu aku menggandeng tangannya.

 _AKu harap kencan ini bisa jadi kencan terbaikku_ , gumamku pelan.

"...Bilang sesuatu, Len?"

"Tidak," dia menghadap ke arahku. Lalu lengannya melingkari leherku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya juga, dan menaruh lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia memajukan kepalanya dan memiringkannya. Aku terkejut—lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Miku.

Apa dia mau ngelakuin...

 _Kissu?_

 ** _I LOVE YOU, KURMA! :3_**

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Bahasa Inggrisnya kurma itu adalah date. Author aja dikasih tau temen –3–)7


	5. Maid and her Master

**A/n:** Ini adalah ceritaku yang lain dan saya masukin ke sini :D

* * *

 **Maid and Her Masters**

Len x Miku x Rin

 _Keirekun aka haneoto_

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

.

.

.

Chapter

 **5** of **7**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Lenny- _kun_! Cepat turun kebawah! Papa memanggilmu!" teriak seseorang yang berada dibawah.

"...Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!" balasku sambil memasang topeng putihku.

Aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah dan menemui adik kembaranku. Adikku mempunyai warna rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dan warna mata _cerulean_ , sama sepertiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan topengku yang tadinya miring.

"Len- _kun_. Kita akan mempunyai _maid_ baru. _Maid_ yang lama sudah pensiun –ahem– maksudnya sudah meninggal. Jadi, kita sudah memiliki _maid_ baru disini," jelas papaku sambil menunjuk _maid_ itu.

Gadis itu tampak sangat aneh. Masa' dia punya warna rambut hijau...eh, toska dan warna matanya juga toska. Emang ada warna rambut sama mata kayak gitu? Rambutnya juga sangat panjang yang dikuncir gaya _twintail_...dan sepertinya halus. Dia berpakaian seperti layaknya _maid_ biasa. Dan, dia juga sangat...

" _Ohayo_. Aku disini akan menggantikan _maid_ lama mu," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya mengacaukan lamunanku. Tapi suaranya begitu...lembut dan lucu.

EH—Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?

" _O-Ohayo_. S-siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku. Dan, kau adalah.. K-Kagamine Len? Hm?" ucapnya sambil terlihat agak _moe_.

 _JLEEBB!_

 _Bisa-bisa aku mimisan disini gara-gara ke_ moe _annya_ , benakku sambil berusaha menjernihkan pikiran.

"Uh, ya kau benar," jawabku singkat. Papaku dan adik kembaranku hanya melihat aksi diriku dan Miku berbicara. Lalu papaku berdeham, "Ehm, sebaiknya kau segera menjalankan tugasmu, Miku- _san_. Sayangnya dihari pertamamu, kau mempunyai banyak tugas."

Miku menangguk lalu tersenyum, "Hai! Kagamine- _sama_!" ucapnya riang.

 _PFFTTTT...!_

MOE AMAT NIH ORANG! Untung aja dia lagi tidak melihatku nge _blush_. Bahkan adik kembaranku. Oh iya, nama adik kembaranku adalah Kagamine Rin. Tetapi sayangnya, dia lumayan jengkel dan sok polos.

"Lenny! Ajak dia jalan-jalan sana! Kayaknya kamu lagi nge _blush_?" celetuk Rin tiba-tiba.

 _Shit_.

Rin berdiri disampingku. "HEH! Kau adik menyebalkan! HUSH! Pergi sana!" usirku sambil menendang kaki Rin. Rin cengengesan lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Miku sendirian.

"Umm.. Len- _sama_. Sebaiknya aku segera melakukan tugasku sekarang," ucapnya lalu pergi menuju dapur. Aku mengangguk lalu kembali pergi menuju kamar.

 **—**

... _Tok...tok.._ _.*_

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" teriakku sambil menutup komik kesukaanku. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut toska.

Gadis itu...?

"Eh? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Uhm, _gomen_. Aku hanya mau membersihkan kamarmu. J-Jika tidak ingin dibersihkan, aku bisa membersihkannya lain kali —"

"Tidak, tidak. Bersihkan saja," jawabku memotong perkatannya. Gadis itu tersenyum _moe_.

Aku langsung menutup hidungku lalu berlari memojok.

"L-Len- _sama_? K-kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan sok polos.

"Tolong ambilin tisu diatas meja itu!" teriakku sambil menunjuk kearah meja disamping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa, Len —"

"AMBILKAN SAJA!"

Miku langsung mengambil tisu itu lalu memberikannya kepadaku. Tidak sengaja jariku mengenai tangan lembutnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu langsung mengambil tisu dari tangan Miku.

"Cepat pergi sana! Nanti aku panggil kamu lagi! Sekarang pergi!" teriakku sambil membentak.

" _H-Hai!_ " jawabnya lalu pergi. Dia membanting pintunya. Aku langsung menyumbat hidungku memakai tisu tadi.

 _Aku mimisan._

 **—**

 **Miku's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Rin. Kamarnya berada agak sedikit jauh dari kamar Len. Dan tiba-tiba, aku menabrak benda—ini benda atau orang, sih?

 _Bruk!_

"Uh, _gomen ne._ Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi," ucapku sambil membersihkan bajuku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang lebih berhati-hati," ucap sang gadis. Aku menaikkan kepala lalu melihat wajah manis.

"... Miku- _san_?"

"... Rin _-sama_?"

"Miku- _san_?"

"Rin- _sama_?"

"Cukup! Ini sangat menggelikan. Apa kabar, Miku- _san_?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum balik.

"Baik kok. Kalo Rin- _sama_ sendiri?" tanyaku balik. "Aku juga baik. Oh ya, kamu tadi abis dari kamar Lenny- _kun_ ya?"

Lenny, nama panggilan yang selalu Rin ucap untuk Len. Len rada-rada tidak suka dengan nama itu, karena nama itu seperti nama seorang perempuan. Tapi lucu juga.

Aku mengangguk.

"KAMU DIAPAIN LENNY!?" Rin berteriak didepanku.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_. "Aku nggak diapa-apain kok. Tapi, tadi kayaknya ..."

"Tadi apa? ..."

"... Tadi dia minta diambilin tisu," jawabku dengan polos. Rin memasang wajah tidak puas.

"Yaelah. Cuma tisu? Gak ada hal-hal yang _lain_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos (baca: mesum).

"Eh? Rin- _sama_ lagi nggak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, kan?" ternyata Rin agak mesum.

Rin malah nyengir, "Nggak kok. Udahan ya. Aku mau kekamar. Eh, Miku- _san_ ..."

"Hmm?" aku bergumam.

"Apa kau nanti malam mau pergi bersamaku dan Lenny ke festival Hallowen? Um, yah, walaupun kita baru kenal hari ini. Tapi aku sangat memohon kau bisa datang bersama kami. Kau sangatlah...baik. Makanya aku memintamu untuk datang bersama kami," Rin menggunakan mata _puppy_ nya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, Rin- _sama_. Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu," jawabku dengan antusias. Wajah Rin langsung bersinar,

"Terima kasih, Miku- _san_! Kau adalah _maid_ terbaik diseluruh kerajaan!" Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" _Ne_ , Miku- _san_. Tolong bersihkan kamarku, ya?" pinta Rin.

" _Hai_!"

 **—**

 **Len's POV**

"Rin! Kau sudah siap!?" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"Bentar! Sedikit lagi!" teriaknya dari samping kamarku. Yap! Kamar kami bersebelahan.

"Selesai! Kau sangat cantik!" puji Rin tiba-tiba. Eh? Dia ngomongin siapa?

Aku keluar dari kamar dan berlajan menuju kamar Rin. Aku membuka perlahan pintunya dan melihat dua orang perempuan. Satu berambut _honeyblonde_ dan satunya lagi berambut toska.

"Lenny- _kun_! Lihat! Miku- _san_ sangat cantik, ya 'kan?" Rin memutarkan badan Miku sehingga Miku berada di depan lurus denganku. Wajahku perlahan menghangat.

Rin memakai baju biasanya ketika Hallowen, baju _dress_ pendek bewarna hitam kuning putih dan stoking bewarna hitam panjang. Bajunya mirip dengan bajuku dan agak sedikit bergaya ala lolita. Sedangkan Miku...dia memakai baju _neko_ khusus untuk Hallowen. Ada kuping kucing bewarna hitam putih, bajunya bewarna hitam, _paw_ ditangan yang bewarna hitam dan pink, dan _paw_ dikaki yang bewarna sama dengan _paw_ ditangan. Dia tidak memakai stoking untuk menutupi kakinya.

 _Oh astaga. Nih maid cantik bener!_ _Eh, maksudnya_ _imut—_

 _Hah? A-Apa yang kau pikirkan,_ _bodoh_ _!?_ Aku menggeplak dahiku.

"Y-ya...Cepetan! Entar Gakupo- _san_ menunggu!" jeritku khawatir.

Yep, Gakupo Kamui adalah _butler_ kami. Tapi dia mengurus dibagian teknik dan mesin. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku, _maid-_ ku, eh maksudku _maid_ keluarga kami, dia mengurus dibagian rumah tangga.

"Oke! Oh astaga! Kau benar-benar cantik, Miku- _san_! Kau membuatku iri. Hahaha ...," tawa Rin sambil menggandeng tangan Miku. Aku mendesis melihat perilaku Rin. _Apakah ini... yang_ _dinamakan_ _..._ _kecemburuan_ _?_

 _Tidak! Pasti tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu. Kau otak menyebalkan!_

"Len- _sama_. Sampai kapan Len- _sama_ berdiri disana?" suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Miku dan Rin menatap kearahku. Kurasa wajahku mulai menghangat lagi.

"I-Iya. A-Aku segera menyusul," Aku menuju kamar dan mengambil jubahku. Biar kelihatan keren :P

Aku berlari menuju luar istana dan masuk kedalam kereta kuda. _(Author: Loh, kok jadi mirip S*fia The First yak?)_

"W-Wah! Len- _sama_ keren!" tiba-tiba Miku memujiku. Rin menatapku sinis.

"E-Eh? T-Terima kasih," jawabku malu. Dan kami bertiga _plus_ Gakupo- _san_ menuju ke festival Hallowen.

 **—**

"Waah! Ramai juga ya?" mata Miku besinar-sinar terang. Dia kayaknya seneng banget.

"Iya Miku- _san_! Ini festival Hallowen teramai dalam beberapa tahun terakhir!" jelas Rin masih menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" tanya Miku polos.

"Kita meminta permen keseluruh kerajaan! Itu sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Rin bahagia.

 _Aku tidak ingin anak lelaki seumuranku melihat Miku memakai pakaiannya seperti itu! Dammit! Itu membuat tubuh Miku terbentuk sempurna— Astagaaa... Apa yang barusan kau_ _pikirkan_ _, bodoh! Kau tentunya membolehkan Miku untuk pergi bersama Rin! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh ikut campur dengan masalah perempuan._

"Silakan. Aku tidak ikut," kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Miku dan Rin. Aku merasakan genggaman hangat dilenganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan _orang_ yang menggenggamku itu menarik diriku sehingga wajah _kami_ berdekatan.

"... Len-sama?" ucap _perempuan berambut_ _toska_ ini. Wajahku menghangat lagi.

 **—**

 **Rin's POV**

 _KYAAA! Adegan ini! Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya secara live! Biasanya aku melihatnya ada di sinetron gaje. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang! HAHAHA...!_

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku sudah memiliki teori tentang Miku. Miku itu orangnya _friendly_. Dia mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sebelumnya belum ia kenal. Contohnya, seperti diriku dan dirinya. Kami sudah seperti _teman_ yang sudah melewati sebagian hidupnya bersama. Maksudnya, seperti _sahabat_.

Makanya Miku menarik tangan Lenny untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama diriku dan Miku. Yah, sebenarnya Lenny tidak suka pergi ke festival Hallowen. Tapi untungnya Miku memaksa.

 _I'm proud of you, Hatsune Miku. Please change my brother's life and make out with him! (reader: #tampar Rin! Rin gilaa! Masa make out?)_

 _(Rin: Hehe.._ _Bodo_ _amat -_-)_.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan membukanya lagi. Dan aku melihat...

 _OH ASTAGA!_

"Woii! Jangan ciuman dulu neek!" teriakku sembari melerai Miku dan Lenny. Oh, ternyata mereka berantem. Nggak ciuman kok. Lenny dan Miku saling beradu mulut..

 _dan aku dikacangin_.

Miku yang terus-terusan bilang, _Len_ -sama _harus ikut! Entar Rin-_ sama _kesepian!_

Yah, aku lumayan setuju dengan perkataan Miku. Sedangkan Lenny,

 _Aku gak peduli. Kan ada kamu! Pasti dia nggak kesepian, lmao!_

Twin kurang ajar, ngatain twinnya kayak gitu. Lenny _no baka!_

"Oi, Lenny! Kamu harusnya jangan bentak Miku- _san_ gitu deh! Harusnya kamu seneng di nasehatin Miku- _san_ kayak gitu. Dan, menghina twin sendiri kayak gitu lagi, apa mau mu, Lenny _baka_ _, ne_!?" aku membentak Len. Len merunduk kebawah dan melihat sepatunya, malu untuk menghadapi diriku.

"Cih. A-Aku minta maaf, Rin..dan Miku- _san_."

Miku tersenyum hangat kearah Len. _Seharusnya aku yang mendapat senyuman itu dari Miku._

A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku cemburu terhadap Len?! A-Apakah a-aku menyukai M-Miku!? _Oh tidak._

 **—**

 **Normal POV**

"M-Miku- _s-san_! _A-aishiteru_ , Miku!"

Tunggu. Siapa yang mengatakan _kata_ _keramat_ itu? Len atau _R-Rin_!?

* * *

 **Fin.**


	6. Nonton Frozen

**A/n:** Sudah beberapa lama saya enggak update XD

Ini dia.

.

.

.

.

Chapter

 **6** of **7**

* * *

/Frozen/

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! AYO NYANYI SEMUANYA!" teriak Kaito sembari makan es krim. Es krimnya beku lagi -_-

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN MY BACK AND SLAM THE DOOR!" teriak anak sekelas.

"The snow glows white on the mountine tonight. Not a footprint to be seen," kata Mayu ngesok-ngesok sedih kayak Elsa. Tapi dia juga lagi motong-motong tangannya.

"A kingdom move isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen," sambung Galaco, sambil ngesok-ngesok sedih juga. Mereka langsung menatap diriku dengan tatapan _death glare._

Aku mengangkat pundak, "Salah gue apaan sampe-sampe ditatap gitu?"

"Salah lo buka _bokep_ ," celetuk Gumiya tiba-tiba. Duh, masih aja dituduh-tuduh dari minggu kemaren kalo gue buka _bokep_.

"Ih udah dibilangin gue enggak buka bokep. Masih aja ngelotot," jawabku seraya menghela nafas.

Aku sangat bosan.

 _Kenapa?_

Soalnya mereka semua —temen sekelas— pada nonton film Frozen. Nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas.

"Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa wait—"

"No! I just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep the distance anymore. 'Cause—"

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!" teriak anak sekelas. Yang berdialog tadi diperankan oleh Rui dan Rana.

Rui yang menjadi Anna.

Rana yang menjadi Elsa.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi—ancur dah.

Ternyata temen sekelasku semuanya maniak Frozen. Bahkan yang cowok juga maniak Frozen.

"Ampun deh," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

 **To be continue / Fin ?**

* * *

 **A/n:** ini terlalu pendek dan enggak ada LenKu scenenya.

Oh ya. Yang bagian lirik itu saya inget-inget sendiri. Maaf kalo gak pas :)

Saya bakalan update kalau lagi _mood_ ngelanjutinnya.


	7. Perpisahan

Chapter

 **7** of **7**

* * *

/Perpisahan/

Dua tahun tak terasa. Berjuta-juta pengalaman tak akan terlupakan. Yang jomblo masih jomblo. Yang _taken_ jadi jomblo. Entah kami lulus atau tidak ke jenjang kuliah. Aku juga belum memastikannya. Tapi cintaku untuk Miku, tentu telah kupastikan semenjak dulu-

"Woi Len. Puitis amat lu buat teksnya. Kenapa lu? Galau buat mikirin jurusan apa? Atau galau karena Miku yang udah diculik oleh mantannya?" celoteh Leon. Leon adalah sahabat gue dari SMP. Walaupun dia orangnya ngeselin kayak cintaku untuk Miku -sangat- tapi hanya dialah yang tau keadaan gue kalo gue lagi ada apa-apa.

Gua yang barusan _ngeh_ apa yang diomongin Leon tadi langsung menggebrak meja, "HAH? MANTAN? SEJAK KAPAN MIKU PUNYA MANTAN?"

Leon menggulung matanya keatas, "Lu belom tau, ya? DUH! Gimana sih. Sebagai GEBETAN dia, lu harus tau asal-usul Miku dong."

Asal-usul palak lo.

"T-tapi, gimana? Gue sama Miku 'kan, beda jurusan - ya walaupun tempat kuliah kami sama. Gue takutnya dia ketemu sama mantannya dan balikan."

" _Cliche."_

"Ya elah. Hargain gue dong, Oon. Semangatin gue dikit napa." Pusing. Kepalaku pusing.

Padahal gue udah pusing gara-gara mau nyusun acara buat perpisahan. Ditambah lagi tentang Miku dan mantannya. _Kami-sama_ , tolong hamba.

Terjadi keheningan yang lama. Aku melirik Leon yang tengah menatap entah apa. Pandangannya begitu tajam, kayaknya bisa sampe motong sapi saking tajamnya.

"Huh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHAHA LU KETIPU AHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba Leon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gue hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. _Gue lagi pusing gini, tiba-tiba lu ketawa. Apa enggak kejem, tuh?_

Leon menyingkirkan air matanya, "Ya ampun- _PFT_ AHAHA! Lu percaya kalo Miku punya mantan? Enak juga ya ngeboongin lu kalo lagi ngebahas tentang Miku."

"Jadi cuma boongan? Oh, bagus kalo begitu."

"Lah kok lu enggak marah?"

"Ya ngapain marah. 'Kan lagi puasa, kaga boleh marah-marah. Lu juga, lagi puasa gak boleh ngebohongin orang." Leon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "EHE iya. Gue lupa."

Tapi, kalo memang bener Miku enggak punya mantan,

Gue pasti bisa memilikinya.

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba suara Leon terdengar, "Bantuin gua beresin ini dong. Jangan males-malesan lagi. Udah H-1 nih."

Sekarang aku yang menggulung mataku keatas, "Elah 'kan lu sendiri yang mulai ngebahas Miku."

"Lu juga kenapa buat teks puitis kayak gitu untuk teks pembukaan perpisahan." Hm, dia ada benernya juga.

JK!

 **–**

" _Selamat datang diacara perpisahan SMA *** tahun angkatan 2016/2017. Dengan senang hati kami telah menyusun acara ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Demikianlah, dan saksikanlah penampilan pembukaan kami, tari tradisional."_

Aku melirik-lirik kelas tetangga, untuk memastikan bahwa Miku datang ke acara ini. Tapi kok kayaknya, dia enggak ada.

"Gum, liat Miku gak?" tanyaku kepada Gumiya. Cowok rambut ijo tajem-tajem kayak duren itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oh, yaudah," jawabku sembari mencari Miku di taman gedung. Sebenernya gue mau ngelakuin satu hal yang sangat ekstrem. Tapi, entahlah. Gua harus bisa nyari Miku dulu.

Sesampainya di taman gedung, aku melihat banyak orang yang lagi berlalu-lalang _(A/n: bukan pasar)_. Kular-kilir mencari Miku yang entah ada dimana. Hampir tiga menit waktu yang gue habiskan cuma untuk mencari Miku. Dan ternyata...

"Iya, Yuuma- _kun_. Aku mau, kok."

 _Suara itu..._

"Aku enggak bohong, Yuu- _kun_. Aku juga suka sama Yuu- _kun._ "

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Ingin sekali rasanya melabrak si Yuu- _kun_ itu. _Bisa-bisanya kau merebutnya dariku, dasar bajingan!_

Tiba-tiba, mata gadis yang kusukai dari dulu itu menemukan tatapanku. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"L-Len?"

Dengan senyuman pahit, aku menepuk tanganku, "Selamat, ya, gadis kesukaanku."

"G-gadis kesukaanku?" Miku mendekat kearahku, " L-Len?"

"Sudah ya, Mik. Gue mau balik ke dalem. Sekali lagi, selamat ya. Jangan lupa aja PJ-nya. Ahaha," dengan begitu, aku masuk ke dalam gedung dan menyaksikan _perpisahan_ dengan hati yang remuk.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/n:** GOTCHA!

Maapkan! *sujud sajadah*

Terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje ini sampe akhir!


	8. Final

**final**

* * *

"Len kok lu murung terus daritadi. Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Leon dengan simpati.

Aku tidak butuh untuk dikasihani, aku cuma ingin segera pulang dan memeluk bantalku, merenungkan apa saja yang telah terjadi kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, "Oh nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Makasih ya udah khawatirin gue."

Mata Leon menyipit, "Jelas-jelas lu lagi ada masalah. Lu tau, lu gak bisa bohongin gue, Len. Gue ini 'kan sahabat elu. Ceritain aja...mungkin gue bisa bantu. Teman 'kan saling menolong!"

Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk memberitahunya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku pecah.

"Gue telpon aja nanti malem. Gue bakal ceritain semuanya, tapi enggak sekarang." Aduh, sakit rasanya mengalihkan pertanyaan dari teman sendiri.

Leon menggigit bibirnya, "O-okelah."

Setelah acara perpisahannya selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana pintu keluar berada.

"Ah itu dia!"

Butuh lima menit aku mencarinya, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Kakiku menuntunku untuk keluar dari gedung. Tapi...

"T-tunggu!"

Nafasku tercekat. _Tolong, siapapun boleh tapi jangan dia..._

"B-bisakah kau menoleh kearahku? Sebentar saja..."

 _Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa._

"Tolonglah."

 _Jangan membuatku menjadi bingung!_

"Le—"

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, menarik tangannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Aku merasakan badannya terkejut, tetapi dia tetap diam.

Pelukanku semakin mengerat tatkala dia membalas pelukanku dan menaruh kepalanya di dadaku.

Dengan beberapa isakan tangis, dia mencoba berkata, "M-maafkan aku. Aku sangat minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Maaf kalau tadi membuat hatimu sakit. Sungguh, tolong maafkan aku. Aku juga menyukaimu, tetapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Maafkan aku..."

Mataku melebar. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku tak tahu apabila dia bisa mendengar detakan hatiku.

Tanpa membalas perkataannya, aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ah aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Pfft—Ahahahaa!"

"A-apanya yang lucu!?" wajahnya semakin merah. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lekukan kecil.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Gua cuma tersanjung," aku tersenyum sembari mengelus rambutnya. Dia menghela nafas, tetapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum.

Tapi dia menatapku tiba-tiba, "Maaf kalo gue tadi pake _aku-kamu_. Gue cuma...ngerasa enggak cocok aja kalau pake _gue-elo._ "

Aku merundukkan kepalaku untuk mengelus pipinya menggunakan hidungku seraya berkata di telinganya, "Gua seneng kok liatnya."

Dia langsung mendorongku agar aku bisa menjauh darinya, tetapi untung saja tanganku bisa langsung menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"G-gak usah sok romantis!"

"Lah gua 'kan orangnya memang romantis," candaku. Gadis itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "Romantis tapi basi, tau gak!"

"Iya deh gue ngalah..."

Lalu suasanya menjadi sunyi. Suara burung berkicauan dari luar gedung. Aku melihat ke luar, hari semakin gelap. Oh aku baru sadar.

"Gue baru nyadar kalau acara perpisahan ini sampe sore," katanya seraya menatap ke luar.

 ** _Note: dindingnya terbuat dari kaca._**

Aku melihat ke arahnya. _Entah perasaan apa ini, tetapi aku sangat ingin menggenggam tangannya._

Dengan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, aku menyelipkan tanganku ke tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Dia langsung sadar kemudian menatap ke arahku. Pipinya merah.

"Mik, lu udah tahu 'kan kalo gua suka sama elu. Nah terus, lu mau gak jadi pacar gua?" aku menghela nafas.

Dia belum merespon pernyataanku. Tetapi aku merasa genggamannya semakin mengerat.

"Gue mau, Len."

Aku menghela nafas untuk yg kali kedua lalu tersenyum. Dia membalikkan badannya. Lalu kedua tangannya merambat ke pipiku. Sontak, aku langsung menghadapnya.

Wajahnya bersinar.

"Lu tahu gak, dari dulu gue ngidam banget buat ngecium elu."

"HAH?" wajahku memerah. Bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai.

"Kita sudah resmi pacaran, 'kan? Kenapa nggak langsung ngelakuinnya?" dasar!

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku ikut-ikutan menyeringai. Aku mendorongnya ke dinding dan memerangkapnya. Kedua tangannya berada di dinding.

"Baiklah kalo elu yang maksa."

Aku memajukan kepalaku, lalu —

"WOY KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN!?"

 _Suara itu...kayak kenal._

"Woy Len. Lu mau ngapain sama anak orang? Ini sudah malem, tau gak," Leon nyengir sembari menatap kami berdua. Aku langsung melepaskan Miku lalu mengirim tatapan 'pergi dari sini. Lu nganggu aja' untuk Leon.

Leon yang baru menyadari bahwa orang yang disampingku adalah Miku segera heboh, "Oh Len lagi sama Miku ternyata. Ooohhh ternyata oh ternyata~"

Leon juga baru menyadari aku dan Miku saling bergandengan tangan, "K-kalian...?" ekspresinya horor.

"—Pacaran? Iya!" jawab Miku dengan cepat.

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu tersenyum kepadaku, "Wah akhirnya lu bisa pacaran juga sama Miku." Tiba-tiba Leon menyentil sikut Miku, "Lu tahu gak, Mik. Dari dulu Len suka sama elo. Len bakalan ngelakuin apa aja buat lo untuk ngebahagiain elo. Bahkan Len sampe minta bantuan sama Rinto dan Rin, loh."

Aku bisa melihat mata Miku membesar. "Dan lu pasti gak tau, Len punya semua foto-foto elo... SEMUA!" lanjut Leon dengan semangat.

"Oon, itu aib gue jangan disebarin," kataku pasrah.

"Gapapa 'kan Miku pacar elo sekarang. Mudah-mudahan hubungan kalian langgeng sampe anak cucu lahir ya!" Leon menyeringai.

"Terserah deh. Sekarang lu enakan pergi aja deh. Kasian bokap nyokap elu udah nungguin di rumah," usirku.

Leon terkejut, "Oh iye bokap gue sudah nungguin dari tadi," Leon membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi, "Len jangan lupa chat gue ya malem ini. Lu udah janji!"

Oh ya perkataan aku tadi. Aku lupa kalau aku harus memberitahu Leon soal tadi siang. Tapi—sekarang Miku sudah menjadi pacarku. Terus buat apa lagi dong ngebahas yang tadi?

Miku berdeham tiba-tiba, "Uhm Len. Gue balik, ya?"

Alisku terangkat, "Sama siapa?"

"Naik angkot hehe."

Tanganku mengelus rambutnya, "Gue anter aja deh. Bahaya naik angkot malem-malem. Mumpung gue lagi bawa —ehm— mobil."

Bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku segera memotongnya, "Tenang. Gue bukan orang mesum, Mik."

Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_. Lama amat dek pulangnya. Setau gue acara perpisahan sampe sore deh...," Rinto langsung sewot.

"Uhmm tadi gue ada pekerjaan."

Rinto tak membalas.

Ketika aku ingin memutar kenop pintu kamar, tiba-tiba Rin langsung menghalangiku.

"Hayo! Tadi ngapain aja lu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Apanya?"

"Lu tadi berduaan sama Miku, 'kan? Hoho gue liat semuanya, kok."

 _Ah shit. Gue lupa kalau Rin —adek kelas— juga ikut di acara perpisahan._ "Iye. Minggir, gih. Gue mau ganti baju."

Rin menyeringai, "Bakal gue kasih tau kak Rinto nih!" lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Terserah!" aku menutup pintu kamarku lalu menguncinya.

Mataku beralih menuju _handphoneku._

 _1 message received._

Miku : Nite, Len (love) (kiss)

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Maaf saya telah mengelabui kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Inilah ending sebenarnya XD

Thanks for reading this syit :)


End file.
